


Like a Moth to a Flame

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Riverdale/Twilight AU I need in my life. Bughead.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty watched as the plane lowered to the ground with each passing second. The rain that was currently sliding down the windows of said plane was making her wonder if this was an ominous sign. Sighing, she unbuckled her seatbelt as soon as the sign went off: she had officially landed in Forks, Washington. Standing up, she grabbed her duffle bag that she had brought with her before following the line of people making their way off the plane.

Once outside, she spotted her father immediately: Hal Cooper was leaning against his police cruiser, hands in pockets, soft smile adorning his face. She returned it as she made her way to him.

"Hi, daddy," she murmured as he wrapped his arms around her thin frame.

"Hi, baby," he replied, hugging her tight. "Look at you! If I'm not careful, you'll end up breaking in this wind."

Betty chuckled; it wasn't the first time someone had made a comment on how thin she was.

"You know how mom is," she said, and her dad rolled his eyes.

"Don't we all?" Hal muttered. He then took Betty's duffle bag and put it in the trunk of the cruiser before leading her to the passenger seat. She got in, looking around at the green, mossy earth before her. It was so different here. The rain. The never ending sea of green. Everything.

"Ready to go home?" Hal asked. Betty blinked. She wasn't sure she truly had a home. She certainly didn't have one with her mother who chose her boyfriend of the month over her and she wasn't entirely sure she was convinced she had one with her dad, either. She wasn't sure he was even convinced, for that matter. However, she knew she had to make the best out of the situation considering she was finishing her last two years of high school in this quiet, sleepy little town.

"Ready," she affirmed once she realized Hal was looking at her expectantly. He nodded and they were off.

As they drove down the slippery roads, Hal tried to keep up a conversation but it was minimal at best. He wasn't much of a talker, just like Betty. He should know by now that she inherited a lot of traits from him. They opted to sit in a comfortable silence for the remainder of the ride.

Once they arrived at her father's house, Betty was overcome with memories. She remembered spending some summers here, when her mother allowed her to leave. She remembered hanging out with a boy named Archie Andrews, who's father was friends with her dad. They used to play in his backyard together. A pang of nostalgia washed over her and she smiled softly, remembering those days fondly.

"Betty, honey, are you alright?" Hal asked, and she blinked, turning to look at him before nodding.

"Yeah, yes. Just thinking. Not much has changed," she commented, tilting her head towards the two-story house. Hal chuckled.

"Except your room. Figured you didn't want a twin bed anymore," he replied, and she laughed.

"That'd be correct," she hummed.

They traipsed their way into the house and into the living room, where they stood still for a moment.

"Well," Hal said, clearing his throat. "Your room is the first one on the left at the top of the landing."

Betty nodded and jerked her thumb towards the stairs, wordlessly indicating that she was going to make her way to her room. Hal waved her off, mumbling something about a baseball game on and she shook her head at his antics. Things definitely hadn't changed.

XXX

The next morning dawned grey and early. The rain that was still pouring down in sheets from the previous night's storm caused Betty to sigh heavily. It wasn't that she hated the rain per se, she just didn't trust herself to not hurt herself while walking to school. Then again, perhaps Hal would give her a ride. The idea mortified her. She was definitely walking.

Just then, her dad's face peered up at her from the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready, kiddo?" Hal asked, and she sighed.

"Oh, thanks for the offer dad, but I think I'm just going to walk…," she trailed off as she made her way down the stairs. There was an inexplicable smirk stretching across Hal's face.

"What?" Betty questioned, but he shook his head and just guided her outside. To her complete and utter astonishment there was a truck waiting for her. Blinking, she looked at it, then her dad.

"Dad?" Betty asked, uncertain if she should just assume this was hers'. Just then, a flash of red hair appeared and soon she found herself grinning at Archie Andrews.

"Hey, kid, long time," he greeted her, and she laughed.

"We're the same age, Archie," she reminded him pointedly, before nodding her head towards the truck. "This yours?"

"Actually," he said, small smile tugging at his lips. "It's yours. My old man and I fixed it up once we found out you were moving here."

Betty felt touched by the kind gesture. She wasn't sure if she was going to make friends while being here but here was Archie, offering friendship on her first day. She smiled softly.

"Thank you, Archie. And, please thank Fred for me, too. But, just so you know, I'm stopping by to thank him in person," she replied.

Archie just rolled his eyes, laughing a little. "C'mon, we've got to go. You're giving me a ride."

Betty nodded, and soon they were on their way.

XXX

Her first day at school passed relatively well. She took all the same classes she had back in Riverdale; began seeing repeating faces in her classes. Archie and his girlfriend, Veronica Lodge, had latched onto Betty and showed her the ropes for the school. While quite the chatter box, Ronnie was a rather nice person to be around. It was clear by the little heart eyes she made at him that she loved Archie. And, the feeling was reciprocated on his part. The thought left her happy. Everyone needed a little love in their life.

It was lunchtime when things got interesting. Betty was taking a bite of her pizza as Ronnie chatted animatedly about the dance coming up. Betty was paying attention as best she could but she was having difficulty not tuning out this particular conversation; dances had never been her forte. Just then, a distraction entered the cafeteria that caused even Ronnie to stop speaking.

The first one in the room was a vivacious redhead girl who looked like she belonged straight from a magazine. Her hair fell down her back in soft waves and her ruby red lips were popping as her eyes swept the length of the cafeteria. The next one behind her was a short girl with pink hair, a bored expression on her face. Then, a tall, muscular boy, and finally, a tall, wiry boy. Betty could tell he had muscles, just not in the same definition as the other guy. Her heart broke at how beautiful they were.

"Hey, who are they?" Betty whispered to Ronnie.

"Those are the Topaz and Jones'. Cheryl, Reggie, and Jughead Jones, and Toni Topaz," she murmured.

"Who's Jughead?" Betty asked, bewildered by the name.

"The one with the grey sweater on."

So, the wiry one. But devastatingly handsome. Just then, his eyes snapped up to hers', frown in place. She was startled. He wasn't looking at her like he was curious about something – no, it was more like a look of pure hatred.

"What on earth did you do?" Ronnie muttered.

"I don't know," Betty whispered, pit settling in her stomach. So much for making friends.

Author's note: Twlight/Riverdale AU that I need to feed my soul. I actually hate Twilight but love Riverdale so would absolutely adore you if you read and reviewed. Enjoy. Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Jug, Cheryl, Toni, and Reggie are the vampires. I haven't decided if I want to include the wolves mainly because I'm only writing based off the first book and they weren't really present. But, I shall see.

To say she was confused about his anger would be an understatement. Betty was simply floored. She couldn't understand what she had done to offend him; she hadn't even laid eyes on him in the first place. Sighing, she pushed her pizza away from her, not particularly hungry anymore. Ronnie patted her shoulder sympathetically and the touch felt genuine.

"Don't worry about it, B, the Jones' don't like anybody. Especially Jughead," she said quietly, and Betty sighed, pushing back the oncoming headache she felt growing behind her eyes. She nodded her head.

"Thanks," she murmured, before standing up and disposing her trash. She could feel his eyes on her as she walked towards the nearest trashcan but didn't give into temptation to look at him lest he glared at her again. Once her trash was thrown away, she made her way back to the table, sighing in relief as the bell rang and the lunch period ended.

"I've got to get to class," Betty said.

"What do you have, Betty?" Archie asked curiously, and she pulled out her course schedule to glance over it briefly.

"Biology," she replied, smiling slightly; she had always been rather good at that subject.

"Ronnie and I have History, but we can walk you there if you need us to?" Archie offered, but Betty smiled politely, shaking her head.

"Thanks for the offer, Arch, but it's okay," she said. "I'll see you guys after school." Tucking her binder into her chest, Betty made her way out of the cafeteria and towards the science building.

"You're Betty Cooper, right?" A voice asked, and she looked up, startled. She spotted a guy smiling at her and she returned it as much as she could, mind still on the events on the scene in the cafeteria.

"That's me," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Betty. I'm Trev," Trev replied, holding a hand out for her to shake. She shook it, smiling softly. At least there were still some decent people around.

"Hi, Trev," she said. "Nice to meet you."

Just then, a girl she had seen around but yet learned her name appeared.

"Trev, hey," she said a little breathlessly.

Trev flicked his eyes to her before going back to looking at Betty. "Hey, Ethel."

Ethel turned towards Betty once she realized Trev wasn't going to say anything more than that.

"Ethel Muggs," she said, smiling at her. Betty wasn't one hundred percent certain but the smile didn't seem genuine. Brushing it off, she returned the smile with one of her own.

"Betty Cooper, it's nice to meet you," she said. She had said those words more today than she ever had in her life. It was like people wanted to know her. She couldn't begin to fathom why.

"You headed toward the science wing?" Trev asked, falling into step as Betty nodded; Ethel hurried to catch up.

"Yes, I have Biology right now," she replied, tucking a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

"So do I," Trev grinned.

"And, me," Ethel added.

Betty smiled at them but didn't say anything; she had exhausted her quota of talking to people by three times more than normal and she was just ready to get through the rest of the day unscathed. As soon as they entered the classroom, Betty looked around for an empty seat and felt her heart fall. Jughead Jones was in this class and what was worse was the fact that the only available seat was next to him.

"I'll see you guys later," she muttered, heart thumping unevenly against her ribcage. She made her way to the desk and sat down, glancing at Jughead with a tentative smile. A tentative smile that slipped right off her features as soon as she saw his black eyes glaring at her as he angled his chair away from her.

She couldn't begin to understand what on earth she had done to make him so angry. The way he glared at her, like she was his personal hell on earth, left chills running down her spine. They spent the entire class period sitting in agonizing silence, Betty too scared to do more than move an inch.

At last, at long last, the bell rang, dismissing them, and Jughead was up and out the door before she even had time to blink. But then she did blink. What the hell had just happened?

XXX

Gym was a disaster but that wasn't anything new to Betty. She willingly let Trev play her side of the game and stayed far away from the basketball that kept being thrown her way. Then, the day ended and she left, a small sigh escaping her lips.

After changing, she hurried to her truck, desperate to feel the heat from the toasty car. She saw Archie and Ronnie making their way towards her truck and paused, waiting for them to catch up.

"Hey, B," Ronnie greeted her, holding Archie's hand in hers'. "Any other weird encounters with Jughead Jones?"

Mind on her science period, she opted to not mention that. Shaking her head, she smiled.

"No. I did meet two new people. Trev and Ethel," she replied, hoping to change the topic.

"Ooh, that poor girl has been in love with him since high school started," Ronnie sighed, and Betty felt a twinge of regret upon realizing Trev had talked to her more than he did Ethel. Perhaps that was why her smile didn't seem friendly: she felt pushed to the side in favor of the new girl.

"Well, I think she's sweet," Betty said. "Did you need a ride again this afternoon, Arch?"

"No thanks, Betty. I'm going to head back to Ronnie's place," he replied.

Veronica's eyes lit up. "You should definitely come, B."

Betty laughed gently at her enthusiasm. "Thanks for the offer, Ronnie, but I need to get home and start homework and studying for the English test on Friday."

Ronnie pouted but dropped the subject before the two of them bided farewell to Betty.

Then, she was in her car and heading home, mind on how it seemed like Jughead didn't just dislike her. He hated her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed without incident. So much so, that her and Jughead hadn't even crossed paths. He wasn't in the cafeteria when she went to lunch, nor was his seat filled in the Biology classroom. While originally tightly wound due to his disheartening demeanor, she was starting to relax. She even felt safe enough to be enthusiastic about her Biology class once more. With a smile on her face, she walked into the classroom.

And stopped dead in her tracks.

Jughead Jones had returned, and he was looking at her with a soft smile.

Shaking her head at the lack of usual animosity she had grown accustomed to, she hesitantly made her way to their shared table, fear clawing it's way up her throat. Sitting down, she made sure to keep all of her items tucked into her side of the desk, lest he get frustrated with her for taking up too much space.

"Hello," Jughead said, and she was surprised to hear his voice; it wasn't anything like she expected. It was soft and rough; calloused and gentle. She didn't even know that was possible. "You're Betty, correct?"

Betty stared at him for a moment, wondering where his manners seemed to appear from, before nodding her head. "That's correct. And, you're Jughead."

Once again, her lips wanted to twitch at the sound of his name but she refrained; it was rude manners to laugh at someone. Hal had taught her better than that during the little time she spent with him.

"I am," he acknowledged with a smile. It was then that Betty noticed his eyes were blue – not the black she had seen the first day of school. Deciding to not mention it, she dropped her gaze to her notebook.

"So," Jughead said. "How are you liking it in Forks?"

"Its very wet and cold," Betty replied.

"Neither of which you like," Jughead supplied.

"What gave it away?" Betty deadpanned. "The three layers of sweaters I'm buried under or the hiking boots?"

Jughead chuckled. "I'll say both."

Betty, despite her best attempts, felt her lips tugging up into a smile.

"Good choice," she replied.

"So, Betty, why did you move here if you don't like the rain or cold?" Jughead asked as the teacher placed their assignment down on the table in front of them. Mind going briefly to her neurotic mother, Betty shrugged.

"It was time to see Hal," she murmured.

"Ah, yes, Chief Cooper. He's the best sheriff this quiet town has seen for many years," Jughead said politely.

Betty smiled softly. "Thanks. I know you guys only moved here a couple of years ago yourself, but I'm sure it still means a lot to him to hear that."

Jughead smiled, flashing his pearly whites. Betty caught sight of sharp, almost fang-like teeth and hastened to look again but they were gone the moment she blinked. Shaking her head slightly at her foolishness, she carried on filling out the worksheet in front of them, letting Jughead have his turn at answering questions, too.

Once they were through, Betty shut the book quietly and began some of her homework from her English Lit class. She knew she'd have it finished by the end of the period if she was lucky. She could feel Jughead's eyes on her, and eventually looked up questioningly.

Giving her a half smile, he shrugged. "You're just not what I was expecting."

"Oh, yeah?" Betty challenged. "What were you expecting?"

"Well, given how popular you were on the first day and how popular you remain to be, I thought you'd be a bit more standoffish," Jughead admitted honestly, crooked smiled split across his face.

Betty wanted to feel annoyed with his blatant assumption about her but she was distracted by his damn smile. Shaking her head to clear it, she sighed. "Hate to disappoint, but I'm not anything like what people were expecting."

"On the contrary, I find you very fascinating," Jughead murmured lowly. So low, in fact, she wondered if she was supposed to hear it. Cheeks warms, she cleared her throat.

"Thanks," she whispered.

The bell rang, dismissing them, and Jughead was out of the door, leaving Betty to stare after him.

She wasn't sure what the hell had happened, and neither, it seemed, was Trev.

"I see Jones was talking to you today," Trev spoke up. There was the tiniest hint of bitterness in his voice that Betty opted to ignore. Shrugging, she pulled her jacket on.

"Yeah, his mood was weird the first day, but I don't know, maybe he was just having an off day," she replied.

Trev sulked for a moment and Betty resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. Then, he cheered up.

"Well, there's a beach outing in a few weeks down at La Push," he said.

"What's La Push?" Betty queried as they made their way out of the building and towards the gymnasium.

"It's a reservation not too far from here. Everyone's going. What about you?" Trev asked and the hopeful look on his face was so sweet, Betty didn't have the heart to tell him no.

"Is Ethel going to be there?" Betty asked instead, and Trev nodded. "Alright, sounds fun."

Trev smiled. "Great, Betty!"

Betty bit her lip, hoping he'd show the same joy for Ethel when she was there. Sighing, she nodded her head towards the gym. "I've got to go."

After parting ways to go change into their gym attire, Betty spent the rest of the period dodging dodge balls and staying close to the sidelines. Then, at long last, she was dismissed and allowed to go home. Walking out of the gym and into the rain, Betty pulled her hood up, hoping to not get sick in this weather. After she reached her truck, she got in and had the heater on full blast.

Then, she made her way home, with her mind on Jughead Jones and the mystery that he seemed to be. She didn't know what it was, exactly, that he wanted with her, but she was going to find out, one way or another.

Author's note: So, this is going to be an AU off Twilight. Like, vampires and (possibly) wolves will still be apparent, and some scenes from the book, but I'm going to come up with my own stuff, too. Reviews lovely per usual.


End file.
